


broken wifi

by groovycoochie



Series: The Cody Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Humor, Multi, My mans, reader is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you broke his antenna
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Series: The Cody Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128881
Kudos: 13





	broken wifi

It was an accident.

You didn’t mean to break it. Honestly, you didn’t. You barely even touched it. Just a poke, really. It wasn’t your fault his antenna broke off so easily. It wasn’t.

You stared down at the broken piece curled in your fist.

… Okay, that’s not entirely true, you did pick his pauldron up by the antenna. You looked at the shoulder guard in your other hand. And you did swing it around a little, testing the weight if it. You bit your lip.

And somehow in your bored curiosity, as you swung his pauldron around by its antenna, it snapped off and now you were panicking about what to do.

Cody was coming back from his meeting any minute now, and you didn’t have any time to go get it fixed.

You let out a nervous wheeze.

What were you gonna do?

What was _Cody_ gonna do when he found out?

Dammit, dammit, dammit. You were so screwed.

You looked back and forth between the pauldron and the broken antenna. You could tape it, maybe he wouldn’t notice…

The broken armor stared back at you, mockingly.

“Shut up!” You hissed at it. You could fix this, you could _fix_ thi--

The door to your apartment cracked open.

Yelping, you did the first thing you could think of: you threw the broken armor in the air and watched it fall pathetically at Cody’s feet as he entered.

“It was an accident,” you blurted, hands sweaty. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched your armor, but I was bored and curious and I know that isn’t an excuse and I’m sorry. I won’t touch your stuff without asking. I’m sorry.”

You bit a small welt in your mouth, watching as Cody slowly crouched down to pick up his broken armor.

He looks good in his greys, you admired absently, although you were still anxious for his reaction.

Cody stood up, looking down at his armor as he played with it between his hands. He looked up to you and you gulped.

He loves you. Just remember he loves you.

“I’m sorry,” you blurted again.

He didn’t say anything for five agonizing seconds and just as you were about to apologize again, Cody’s mouth quirked up into a smile.

“It’s okay,” he said, putting the broken pieces down on the nearby table before approaching you. “It was actually already broken, but I guess you just broke it off all the way.” He sets his hands onto your shoulders and pulls you into a kiss. “I tackled a droid on my last mission and that’s the true cause of my broken armor.”

“Still,” you whispered, still guilty. “I shouldn’t have touched your armor, I’m sorry.”

Cody smirked at you and pulled you into another kiss, a more heated one. “Well,” he murmured against your lips. “If you really wanna make it up to me, I have a few ideas.”

And, _oh_ , he did.


End file.
